Blossoming in the Fall
by stingfish101
Summary: In the beauty of autumn, school has started. You know what that means, cheesy romance as the leaves turn pretty! This is actually my first fic to be posted on here, so rate it as you like! [FrUS with possibly other ships enveloped in it too!] (Due to fall break coming soon, I'll be able to update frequently! Yay!)
1. Chapter 1

In the soft breeze of September, soft drops of water parachuted from the sky in a calm rhythm. Leaves rolled across the emerald grass. People walked by, chattering happily. A single student laid under a tree. Alfred Fitzgerald Jones to be exact.

He hissed as water splattered onto the lenses of his glasses, shifting onto his side to allow them to slide off the delicate pieces of glass. It was a dreary day, and a tedious one too. Alfred glanced around, then sat up and swatted off any ants that crawled along his arms and legs. He raised up his phone. "Ten minutes until class." A groan escaped his lips as a few people approached him.

"Hey Al!" A voice called, it was teeming with a cheery attitude. The man, a curly-haired brunette to be exact plopped down next to Al, leaning against his much sturdier form.

"Morning Feliciano." Alfred patted his shoulder, acknowledging his presence.

"How are you~?" Once again, a certain joyfulness bloomed in his voice.

"I could be better." Alfred mused, a soft grin graced his features. Another person sat down, this time a female with the same sandy blonde shade of hair that he had. She leaned on the other side of Alfred, letting her arm stretch over his shoulder. "Hey, Amy."

"'Sup." She yawned, pulling her arms back to untie her hair from the sloppy bun she wore. "Today's been borin', hasn't it?" She mused, the other two nodded in agreement.

A bell chimed. "Aw..." Feliciano pouted, slowly standing up to grab his forest green backpack. "See you two after school!" He chimed before sprinting off towards his respective class. Amelia huffed, sitting up and grabbing her own bag.

"Bye Al." Amy looked over at her brother, then continued her walk.

Alfred frowned, standing up. He adjusted the Letterman jacket that he wore, then grabbed his blue backpack and walked off towards his classroom.

* * *

><p>It was bustling and loud inside his building, people walking with a quick pace to get to their classes on time. Al walked leisurely, he was near to his destination, so he had no rush. People pushed around him, seeming to form an endless wave of blondes, brunettes, red-heads, and blacks. A few students with unusually coloured hair dotted the crowd.<p>

Alfred sifted away from the groups, leaning close towards the wall for an easy turn to the next corridor of the building.

_Whack._

Al stumbled backwards, only to trip on his own feet and fall. Another thump was heard, and a groan.

"Shit-! Sorry!"

"No- it's alright." A rather calm, masculine voice replied. Alfred looked over at the student he had knocked over. A male student for sure, with soft, pale blonde hair that had a distinct curl to them. Fuck. He was cute. The other student looked up and sheepishly smiled. "I apologize for uhm... running into you."

"Nah, don't be, I'm not injured so it's fine." Alfred shrugged, looking away to avoid his eyes. "Oh-" He looked at his pack that now was laying across the ground, along with the other male's, he stood up yawning. "Oh and by the way, you can call me Alfred, or Al. Whatever you prefer!"

"Francis." Then other blonde replied, pulling himself to his feet, dusting off the blue blazer he wore. "Pleasure to meet you." Alfred nodded in reply, slowly grinning. The bell ringed again, its shrill sound filling the hallways. "Ah- I guess I'll see you… at lunch maybe?"

"Sure! At lunch." The pair parted, heading off towards their individual classes.


	2. Chapter 2

The class went by like a breeze, then came his final class, French.

"Now, class, do you know your ER verbs?" Ms. Floyd chimed, her short flax-coloured hair waving softly as she moved.

"Oui." The class lazily replied. She frowned softly, before quickly changing it to her superficial smile she always wore.

"Now, I want you all to write, in French, about someone you met, what do you think they like? What do they look like? And don't forget to translate!" Once again, the class groaned in reply. She quickly receded back to her desk and slumped into her chair, typing at her computer.

Alfred huffed, leaning back in his chair. It whined quietly. "Who the hell would I write about...?" He pondered for a bit, glancing around at his classmates. Matthew, Monique, or... Francis? No one knows Francis.. Hopefully. "Eh- why not?" Al whispered to himself, sitting up in his chair. He slipped a piece of paper out from inside his red binder and started to write.

"Je suis un garçon. Je suis blonde. J'ai.. dix-sept." Alfred scribbled down on the slightly wrinkled sheet of lined paper. He tapped the eraser against his lips before continuing. "J'adore..." Al thought about the male and his rather stunning characteristics.

"Alright kids, pass them up and I'll collect them!" Ms. Floyd grinned, watching the class pass up their paper from person to person until they reached the front. Alfred was third in his row. He watched as his paper made its way to the front. "Now I'll show you your announcements~" The blonde teacher walked towards her computer and opened up a PowerPoint slide show and started it.

"Same old same old.." Alfred grumbled, grabbing the phone out of his blue, plaid pants and unlocked it. He yawned, scrolling through endless messages from his friends. Chatter bubbled up around him as the announcements came near its end.

_Beep beep beep._

"Thank god!" A student called out. Al yawned once again, gathering his red folders labeled with 'French', and stuffed them into his backpack. Taking slow steps he made his way around other students and left the crowded building.

* * *

><p>It was still drizzling, leaving a hazy fog around the campus. Water splattered down onto the blonde student as he trudged towards the library. Alfred ran his hand through his damp hair, groaning.<p>

"Need some help?" Almost as in reply, a voice called out, Al glanced over. It was Francis, holding an incredibly bright turquoise-and-white umbrella. Alfred nodded, feeling too tired to reply properly. "How was class for you?"

"Could've been better." Alfred shrugged, staying close to Francis, slowly smiling. He loved the feeling of warmth being next to him. A comfortable silence fell between them as rain continued to fall ever so beautifully from the sky. There was a slow rhythm to their steps. "Hey, Francis." The blue-eyed student looked over at Alfred. "Do you.. want to hang out later? Maybe at a park or somethin'?" He looked a little embarrassed after asking.

"Sure!" Francis grinned, turned to face him. "Tomorrow after school? Or... maybe during lunch?"

"Alright!" Al beamed, nodding, ripping a scrap of paper out of his backpack and writing down his phone number, handing it to his new acquaintance.

"Hey Francis!" A rather rough voice called. The pair looked over at its source. A rather lean looking male, with striking white hair.

Francis laughed softly, looking over at Alfred with an apologetic gleam in his eyes. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Mhm! You too, after school- Maybe even lunch!" Al called after him, waving.

* * *

><p>[Eeeeeee- I wouldn't suspect this would ever get a second chapter, heck I never thought it would get a first! Ah well, here we are. So I hope you enjoy this chapter- I know it's short, like the previous one, but maybe it's brings a bit of a swift 'n sweet type of mood with it, instead of long, deep chapters. Then again, aren't high school relationships quick? Anyway back to the point, favourite, review, whatever you wish.]<p> 


End file.
